


Coffee, Rainy Days, and You

by Psycho_Cutie



Category: KENTELL - Fandom, SB19 (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycho_Cutie/pseuds/Psycho_Cutie
Summary: In which one rainy day, Ken wakes up and introspects.
Relationships: Felip Jhon "Ken" Suson/Stellvester Ajero
Kudos: 10





	Coffee, Rainy Days, and You

Ken felt a soft kiss being planted on the top of his head before the warmth of his lover’s bare skin left the cage of his embrace. His lover. Even though they had been going out for almost five years now, and just a few moments ago they had cuddled amidst the cold sheets in post-coital bliss, Ken still felt a bit sappy at the thought of addressing his boyfriend as his lover. Part of the reason for it was because he was generally timid when it comes to expressions of affection and terms of endearment. Another was because he felt that **_“lover”_** wasn’t the right word to call him that. It was too simple and superficial. It did not even begin to describe what he felt for him and the connection between them.

Ken half opened his eyes and touched the empty spot next to him on the bed. There was a faint warmth that still lingered that made Ken scoot over to that very same spot to feel it on his body. It was almost eight in the morning but it was dim in the spacious apartment due to the heavy rains that had started yesterday, enveloping the city in a cold and greyish atmosphere. Not that he minded though. He liked rainy seasons. He liked any a reason to stay at home, binge-watch all the anime he missed during busy work days and cuddle with his lover. _**Lover.**_ There’s that word again.

He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling, listening to the pelting of the rain on the glass windows, and allowed himself for a bit of introspection into his relationship. Seriously though, Ken did not really know how to describe his feelings and his relationship with his boyfriend. He wasn’t really good with words, and anything he could come up with just felt so basic. How do you call someone who from the moment you met him, felt like the destination you had no idea you were even searching for? How do you call someone whose smile just soothes away all the pain and weariness of a difficult life you’ve lived? How do you call someone whose warmth and love feels like the home you’ve longed for your entire life? How do you call someone whom you are so completely, irrevocably in love with? Is there even a word to describe someone who was your anchor on this earth and who owned you heart, body, and soul?

The clattering sound of someone rummaging through the kitchen and the smell of brewed coffee pulled Ken out from his musings. With those thoughts still in his head, he got up from the bed with just his boxers on and the comforter wrapped around his body. He stopped by the entryway to the kitchen and dining area and smiled while observing the man preparing breakfast. The man who was the very cause for his early-morning introspection. The song “Best Part” by Daniel Caesar was playing from the speakers from the living room, the music mingled nicely with the sound of the rain, and the beautiful voice of the man singing softly to it. Ken will never get tired of this view, of Stell’s broad shoulders and lean hips looking effortlessly masculine and sexy despite him wearing the ridiculous apron adorned with strawberry patches that he had given him when they first moved in together. The apron was actually quite old, but it meant so much to Ken since it was hand-sewn by his grandmother who passed away. When she passed, Ken thought that he lost the one person who loved him the most in this world. It was in those moments of deep grief that Ken and Stell’s relationship from being best pals shifted to something more. In Stell he found his refuge and solace, through Stell’s patience and understanding he was able to heal, and because of Stell he found his smile and purpose for living again. So it only felt right that he’d give Stell that memento, for after he lost his grandmother he became the person he loved most in the world.

He silently walked towards where Stell was cooking and hugged him from behind, planting a kiss on his smooth cheek. “Morning, ‘ga.” (‘Ga short for ‘palangga/langga visayan for ‘Love/Beloved)

“Good morning mahal.” (‘Mahal’ tagalog for “love/beloved”) Ken rested his chin on Stell’s shoulder and waited for him to finish preparing their breakfast. Stell let him be, knowing that Ken gets particularly clingy and affectionate during lazy cold mornings such as today. Just as he was done plating, Ken gently grabbed his shoulders and had him turn to face him, then locked his arms around Stell’s torso.

Stell looked questioningly at him and he laughed a little at his bewildered expression. “Ken? Is something wrong?”

“No, it’s nothing ‘ga. I just—I just thought you looked sexy in that apron.” Ken said with a laugh and proceeded to evade Stell’s incoming pinch to his side but to no avail. Stell rolled his eyes swatted away the younger man’s arms.

“Felip Jhon you perv, there will be no repeat performance of what transpired earlier this morning. At least, not until after we’ve had breakfast and coffee.” He added with a sassy flick to his head and a playful smirk on his lips before proceeding to put their food on the table. “Hurry up and put some clothes on sir Felip, or the food and coffee will get cold.” Ken chuckled and did as he was told.

Later on in the day, they moved the couch close to the floor to ceiling glass window and pulled aside the curtains to get a good view of the cityscape from their high-rise apartment. The rain hadn’t abated, and fresh storm clouds were already forming, but it did not seem to bother the two people cuddled on the couch with their respective couple coffee mugs in hand. The couch was big enough to accommodate them both, but Stell chose to snuggle up on Ken’s lap, his head on the younger’s shoulder as he looked out on the drench buildings and city streets below.

“I hope the rainy season ends soon. I already miss the sunshine.” Stell said softly.

Ken kissed the top of his head and murmured through his hair, “I’m lucky that no matter the weather, I have my sunshine boy right here.”

Stell chuckled at that. “You know mahal, you’re starting to make me worry with how sappy you’ve been since this morning. What’s gotten into you hm?”

Ken took Stell’s mug and his and set them on the floor a little further from their feet. He then proceeded to embrace his boyfriend. “It’s you. You are what’s gotten into me. You’ve claimed my everything, Stellvester Ajero, be it my heart, my mind, body and soul. And it kinda bothers me that I don’t know the right words to describe who you are to me. You are more than my boyfriend, more than my lover, and even in the future when we finally get to it, I know you’ll be more than just my husband.”

Stell broke from the embrace to look Ken in the eye. Stell couldn’t help the tears that fell down his cheeks in rapid succession. He was an emotional creature by nature, but it was even more so when it came to Ken. Ken seldom verbalized his thoughts and feelings, and chose to express it in other indirect ways. So when he says stuff like this, Stell can’t help but bawl his eyes out. Ken chuckled and encased Stell’s face in his hands and wiped his tears with his thumbs. “You’re such a crybaby. Don’t cry langga, you know I don’t like seeing you cry.”

“They’re tears of joy you jerk! Don’t go attacking me like this again, I’m already getting palpitations from all this coffee you’re making me drink!” He sniffled which earned another chuckle from Ken. Stell wiped his tears with the back of his hand. It was his turn to cup his boyfriend’s cheeks in his hands and lovingly look him in the eye. “Listen to me Felip Jhon, I don’t care about the right words or terms of endearment. You can just call me by my name with that low bedroom voice of yours and I’m already a goner. You don’t even have to tell me you love me often because I know in the rare instances that you say it, those words hold your entire world in them. And it is always just for me. You say that everything that you have and everything that you are is mine, and you ask what I am to you, when the answer is so simple. I am yours, mahal. I am yours as you are mine.”

They shared a long and gentle kiss, just as the rain poured even stronger than earlier. Later when they settled back to cuddling, hands intertwined with each other, Ken breathed a sigh of contentment. ‘This is my kind of perfect,’ Ken thought as he leaned his head against Stell’s. _**‘Just coffee, rainy days, and you…’**_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic for a non-anime fandom using this new account. Will only be posting short fics for now just to get a feel of how I'm going to write for this fandom. I'm also open for writing requests if you have a prompt/plot in mind. (SFW/NSFW are welcome! *wink*wink)


End file.
